


Into the Unknown

by Nerdasaurus1200



Series: Elsa Padare AU [2]
Category: Frozen (Disney Movies), Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: F/M, Family, Family Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:21:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28801245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerdasaurus1200/pseuds/Nerdasaurus1200
Summary: Elsa finds out where she's from
Relationships: Cassandra/Varian (Disney: Tangled)
Series: Elsa Padare AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2110542
Kudos: 9





	Into the Unknown

“Cassie..? ...Are you awake?” Varian whispered. 

“I am now.” Cassandra mumbled from under the pillow. “Can you not sleep again?” Varian’s silence was all that she needed. Ever since he’d told Elsa that she was adopted, there’d been an air of awkwardness between them. After Christmas, all she’d been talking about lately was trying to find where the golden crocus medallion was from. 

“Did I do the right thing telling her?” Varian finally asked, “I just...these last couple weeks have been so weird.” 

“We’ve been through this before.” Cassandra pointed out. 

“That’s different, we know absolutely nothing about who Elsa’s family was before us. I mean, that’s not true, we know that they gave her up probably cause they saw she had magic and just decided they didn’t want her. But we have no idea who they were. I just...I don’t want her to feel like she doesn’t belong in this family.” He explained. 

Cassandra finally peeked out from under the pillow to look at Varian. He wasn’t even looking at her. He was just..staring almost vacantly at the ceiling, his brow furrowed. She’d never seen him like this before. She scooted closer and wrapped her arms around him. 

“You did do the right thing, Freckles.” Cassandra reassured, “We couldn’t keep this from her forever. She has a right to know.” 

“She told me she always had a feeling she wasn’t our blood.” He mumbled, “Because she looks nothing like us.” 

“She’s ours in the ways that matter. Knowing her birth family is never gonna change that.” She replied. 

“So you really don’t think our baby girl is gonna leave us?” He asked. 

Cassandra frowned at that and reached up to caress Varian’s cheek. 

“Oh, honey..no. No, I don’t think that.” She told him, “She’ll never truly leave us, but..sometimes you need to explore. I did it. And when I found what I was looking for, my home and my family were still here waiting for me. If Elsa does find her parents and wants to stay with them, our home will still be open to her. Our snowflake is at the age where she wants to see the world and spread her wings. It’s part of growing up. We can’t deny her that.”

For the first time in hours, Varian gave her a small smile. But before he could say anything, they heard a familiar crackle in the hallway. Varian looked over Cassandra’s shoulder and saw ice on the floor, and quickly jumped out of bed. As soon as he opened the door he saw Elsa turning around into the living room, clearly having just gone down the stairs. He slowly followed her, not wanting to slip on the thin layer of ice she left behind and found her sitting at the table with a book. 

“Elsa, why are you still up?” He asked. She jumped at hearing him, frosting over the chair she was sitting in. 

“D-Dad!” She yelled, “I, uh...w-wanted to read…” she was looking away from him, and a small flurry was starting to form. 

“You heard your mother and I talking, didn’t you?” Varian asked gently. 

“...Yeah…” Elsa confessed, “I didn’t mean to, honest! I...” She suddenly fell silent. 

“Elsa? What’s wrong?” Varian asked. Instead of answering him, Elsa moved the book closer so he could see the page she was looking at. 

“The golden crocus is the royal crest of-” Varian started to read aloud, but then he stopped. “...A-arendelle…” He forced out. Then he looked back up at his daughter. 

“That’s where the medallion came from...and...t-that’s also where I’m from…” Elsa explained hesitantly, “B-but I don’t have to go! Not if you and Mom don’t want me to.”

“Oh, snowflake…” Varian reached out to hold Elsa’s hands, “This is not about what we want. This is about what you want. If you want to go to Arendelle and meet your birth family, we’ll all be there to support you? Is that what you want?”

~~~~~~~~~~~

The following day, Elsa found herself at the docks being bombarded by her siblings. 

“I don’t care if you don’t get cold, you pack your scarf!” Luna warned. 

“Okay, I packed your spare knife. And a spare for the spare. And also a crossbow, just in case.” Jericho informed. 

“Let me know if you see any new animals!” Amber added. 

“But make sure to have lots of adventures, Els!” Diana cheered

“But also be safe. Don’t talk to strangers.” Luna instructed. 

“Luna, literally everyone will be a stranger there.” Ronnie pointed out. 

“Okay, that’s enough out of all of you. Now hug your sister goodbye. She has a long journey ahead of her and if we keep her much longer she’ll miss the ship.” Cassandra instructed. The Padare children nodded, and surrounded their big sister in a group hug. Elsa smiled at all of them, and turned to her parents. She didn’t need a detective to know that they were clearly very worried about her. 

“I’ll be okay.” She reassured them. 

“Oh, we know you will. You will.” Cassandra replied, mostly trying to convince herself. 

“Don’t worry!” Olaf piped up, “I’ll be with her every step of the way! Unless I’m walking more or less steps than she is.” 

“She’s in good hands, Olaf.” Varian replied, faking a smile. As soon as Olaf’s back was turned, Varian turned back to Elsa. “I’m not kidding, please be safe. I don’t trust a snowman to be your only security.” He added, making Elsa giggle. 

“But in all seriousness, we hope you find what you’re looking for.” Cassandra told Elsa. 

“And no matter what happens, we’ll be here waiting for you when you find it.” Varian added. “We love you, Elsa.” 

“I love you too.” Elsa said, pulling her parents into a hug so they wouldn’t see her tearing up. Now that all of her goodbyes were done, she grabbed the last of her luggage and joined Olaf on the ship. 

“ALL ABOARD! ANCHORS AWEIGH!” The Captain bellowed. And with that, the ship began to set sail. Elsa rushed to the back of the ship so she could still see her family. She smiled as she saw they were waving her goodbye, and she waved back at them. 

“Goodbye! We love you! We’ll miss you! DON’T FORGET TO WRITE!” She heard them yelling. And she in turn yelled goodbye back, again and again, and again, even long after they disappeared.

“Elsa they’re gone now. They can’t hear us.” Olaf eventually pointed out. 

“I know, Olaf.” Elsa chuckled. She turned her head back to the bow of the ship, taking a deep breath. “ _Off I go..._ ” She sang softly, “ _Into the unknown..._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave comments and kudos!


End file.
